Can't Wait
by LocoMaiden
Summary: Ketika dua orang detektif polisi yang seharusnya menangkap penjahat justru memberikan tontonan Rate-M pada orang-orang yang seharusnya mereka tangkap. Colab! VanilaCherry dari Wattpad dan Loco Maiden. Police AU, Based On .Endingnya agak beda. NaLu all the way. Fav and Review.


Synopsis:

Ketika dua orang detektif polisi yang seharusnya menangkap penjahat justru memberikan tontonan Rate-M pada penjahat yang seharusnya mereka tangkap. Colab! VanilaCherry (Wattpad) amp; ). Police AU, Based On .Endingnya agak beda. Pairing NaLu. Fav and Review.

* * *

"Natsu dan Lucy, cepat pergi ke lokasi. Master Hades yang menjual organ manusia akan bertemu dengan pembeli yang diidentifikasi sebagai Azuma. Kalian berjaga disana dan tangkap mereka sekaligus, jangan sampai ada yang melarikan diri. Bawa peralatan secukupnya dan jika mereka mengeluarkan senjata jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan senjata kalian. Cepat!" Ucap sekaligus perintah dari Erza Scarlet selaku Ketua Tim 1 Investigasi Spesial Kekerasan Kejahatan.

Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang duduk di kursi Tim 1 langsung beranjak berdiri dan berkata dengan serentak sambil memberi hormat, "Baik Erza Kaichou" Dan dengan itu mereka mengambil peralatan mereka berupa beberapa borgol, tali, stick baton, stun gun (pistol kejut listrik), dan pistol revolver. Kedua polisi tersebut dengan cekatan menuju area parkir dan berdiri didepan mobil Intel Polisi- sebuah Dodge Charger berwarna merah.

Masih berdiri, mereka bersama-sama membuka pintu kemudi.

"Senpai, biar aku saja yang mengemudi." Ucap Lucy.

"Hah? Kau yang mengemudi? Kau seorang wanita, biar aku saja yang mengemudi, Kohai"

"Senpai! Memang hanya pria saja yang boleh mengemudi? Tidak lihat Erza Kaichou? Bahkan Ia bisa mengemudikan helicopter Polisi! Dan satu hal lagi, secara teknis aku bukan Kohai, pangkatku lebih tinggi darimu Senpai. Hanya saja kau yang pertama direkrut oleh Erza Kaichou."

"Sudah selesai berpidato? Kalau sudah ayo kita pergi sebelum Master Hades dan Azuma melarikan diri." Natsu yang sudah stand-by didepan pintu kemudi masuk ke mobil, tidak memedulikan wajah Lucy yang terlihat ingin mencekik Senpainya itu.

"Senpai!" Lucy yang sekarang berdiri didepan mobil tampak tidak rela dan menggerutu.

"Ayolah Luce, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Masuk dan dengarkan Senpai-mu"

Lucy masih tetap menggerutu namun masuk kedalam mobil, "Aku bersumpah, jika kau bukan Senpai-ku aku pasti sudah mengikatmu di kap mobil dan menabrakkan-mu di rumah Kaichou Erza" Katanya dengan evil smirk sambil membayangkannya. Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Lucy memperlihatkan grin-nya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku mendengar itu bodoh."

"Aku bicara memang untuk didengar, Senpai sialan"

Ia menyalakan mobil dan melaju ke arah lokasi.

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy masih mengintai didalam mobil, Azuma baru saja datang dan mereka sebentar lagi akan bersiap untuk dimana Master Hades akan bertemu dengan Azuma berada di sebuah tempat dalam gang kecil, dan karena gang tersebut memiliki akhir jalan buntu, mereka menunggu didalam mobil diluar gang.

"Lucy, sudah hampir waktunya. Ayo kita turun dan menunggu disana."

Natsu menengok ke Lucy yang sudah dari tadi diam seribu kata. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dan hanya melihat ke jendela. Natsu menghela nafas, "Baik, aku yang salah. Nanti akan kutraktir minum." Dari pantulan jendela mobil ia melihat Lucy melirik kearahnya, namun tetap tidak menoleh.

Sekali lagi Natsu menghela nafas,"Dan karaoke."

Dalam sekejap Lucy sudah menoleh kearahnya tersenyum."Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Senpai? Ayo cepat turun, nanti kita terlambat" Dan sekali lagi pemirsa, ladies and gentleman, Natsu menghela nafas. Ia mengikuti Lucy yang sudah bersiap didepan mobil, melakukan pemanasan, sesekali melompat-lompat.

"Luce, sudah siapkan borgolnya? Dan senjatamu?" Tanya Natsu usai ia melakukan pemanasannya sendiri, minus melompat.

"Hmm, aku sudah bawa beberapa borgol dan beberapa utas tali, kalau saja borgolnya kurang dan aku sudah siapkan senjataku."

"Baik, aku juga sudah siap. Ayo pergi dan pastikan jangan terlalu banyak membuat suara."

"Siap, Senpai" Ujar Lucy sambil berjalan mendekati gang. Natsu memperhatikan Lucy hari ini memakai kaus bergaris hitam-putih dengan blazer panjang berwarna hitam, jeans biru dengan Converse hitam. Natsu melihat kearah pakaiannya sendiri. Ia mengenakan kaus gelap abu-abu dengan jaket cokelat, jeans hitam dengan Vans. Not bad.

Didepan gang ada 2 buah mobil sedan hitam yang mereka asumsi mobil Master Hades dan orang-orangnya. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan menelusuri gang kecil yang dikanan kiri mereka adalah komplek rumah, toko dan bangunan. Natsu medengar suara seperti orang-orang berbicara,

Ia menengok ke Lucy dan berkata, "Rumah kedua sebelah kanan didepan kita."

"Baik Senpai."

Perlahan mereka mendekati rumah itu dan melihat ada jendela kecil yang memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalam. Lucy yang berdiri disamping jendela mengintip. Di dalam ada beberapa orang (laki-laki), 5 orang setelah Lucy hitung, 3 sedang bermain kartu dan 2 orang lagi sedang duduk di sofa, salah satu yang sedang duduk di sofa tidak lain adalah Master Hades. Lucy kembali menoleh ke Natsu.

"Senpai, target 5 orang, salah satunya Master Hades dan Azuma belum terlihat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Natsu-senpai?"

"Tentu saja kita menunggu, Kohai bodoh" Gurau Natsu sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tidak perlu mengataiku seperti itu Senpai bodoh" Gerutu Lucy yang masih didengar Natsu.

"Apa katamu Kohai bo-" Perkataan Natsu terpotong oleh bekapan Lucy.

"Sst, Senpai diam dan dengarkan" Kata Lucy berbisik dan Ia melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

Dan ternyata benar, mereka mendengar Master Hades menyuruh 2 dari anak buahnya-nya untuk menjemput Azuma didepan. Natsu dan Lucy sontak panik dan kaget.

"Senpai, bagaimana ini? Mereka akan segera keluar" Baru saja Lucy selesai berbicara, pintu disamping mereka terbuka, yang membuat Natsu tanpa berpikir menyudutkan Lucy kedinding menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Lucy dan membuat pipi Lucy merona . Ia berbisik kepada Natsu yang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Senpai bodoh?" Bisik Lucy.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku Kohai." Balas Natsu berbisik dan Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Natsu menyadari orang-orang Hades masih memperhatikan mereka dan tanpa pikir panjang Natsu langsung menunduk dan mencium bibir Lucy. Lucy yang mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Senpai-nya terkejut hingga bola matanya membulat sempurna dan pipinya serasa terbakar. Namun kemudian Lucy juga ikut menutup mata. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari orang-orang Hades tadi bersiul sambil menjauh pergi. Keduanya tidak menyadari berapa lama ciuman itu bertahan sampai mereka melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Senpai?" Lucy yang masih dalam keadaan shock melirik kearah Senpainya.

Natsu hanya membuang muka namun warna yang ada dipipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Apa itu di perbolehkan dalam misi kita ini Natsu-senpai?" Pipinya masih serasa terbakar.

"Menurut mu?" Jawab Natsu singkat yang (juga) belum pulih dari keadaan 'pipi merah'nya.

"Aku-" Belum saja Lucy menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia melihat Azuma dan dua anak buah Hades kembali berjalan mendekat. Dengan reflek Lucy menarik Senpai-nya itu kembali dan menempelkan bibirnya ke Natsu. Senpainya sekali lagi terkena shock dan penyakit 'pipi merah'-nya kambuh lagi, namun tidak menolak. Lucy melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Natsu dan Natsu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Lucy, alhasil membuat mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Meskipun keduanya bisa merasa bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan rate M unutk orang-orang yang melihat, keduanya tidak peduli, terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Sayangnya, kedua detektif ini membutuhkan oksigen, dan dengan tidak rela mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Natsu yang tampaknya sudah sedikit pulih meletakan dahinya ke Lucy. Ia menghela nafas dan melihat ke mata Lucy yang menatapnya dengan pipi merona.

"Kita lanjutkan setelah ini?" Katanya, sedikit terengah-engah.

Lucy yang masih linglung hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia melihat keadaan Kohai-nya itu tertawa kecil dan mencubit hidung Lucy dan berkata, "Ayolah Luce, kita tangkap para penjahat ini."

Tampaknya kalimat 'tangkap penjahat' sepertinya membangunkan Lucy. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata pada senpainya sambil tersenyum manis,

"Siap Senpai. Tapi kita lanjutkan, OK?" Mendengar jawabannya, Natsu memberikan grin-nya dan menarik Lucy kedepan pintu. Ia melihat ke arah Lucy yang melihat kearahnya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Natsu mendobrak pintu.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, Azuma dan Hades duduk disofa dan anak buah Hades sudah berdiri dari kursi mereka. Lucy mengeluarkan kertas Perintah Penangkapan yang ia simpan di kantung blazernya sambil memperlihatkannya dan berkata, "Azuma dan Master Hades, kalian ditangkap karena memperjual-belikan organ manusia secara illegal. Berlutut dan letakkan tangan kalian diatas kepala. Kalian juga para anak buah sialan, Cepat!"

Semua orang kecuali Natsu melihat kearah mereka seolah mereka gila. Kemudian Master Hades memberi perintah ke anak buahnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! CEPAT HABISI MEREKA!"

Tiga dari empat anak buah Hades langsung mengeluarkan pisau mereka dan menyerang Lucy yang langsung menendang perut salah satu anak buah Hades sebelum bisa mendekatinya. Natsu yang menyadari bahwa satu orang lagi akan menyerang Lucy dari samping dengan sebuah pisau, mengeluarkan baton sticknya dan memukul orang itu di bahu dan melakukan uppercut di dagu orang itu membuatnya terlempar kesamping dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu Lucy masih menyerang salah satu anak buah Hades dengan tangan kosong. Lucy menendang salah satu lututnya dari belakang membuat ia terjatuh kedepan dan menyiku kepalanya kebawah dan mendendangnya lagi dengan lutut keatas. Salah satu anak buah Hades yang memegang pisau berusaha menebasnya, namun Lucy menghindar dan menendang 'permata'nya, orang itu langsung jatuh kelututnya dan memegang 'permata keluarga'nya. 'Haha, 4 down 2 to go,' batin Lucy. Kedua detektif itu melihat kearah Azuma dan Hades yang sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya masing-masing dan bersiap menyerang.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Hades sambil membabi buta menebas pisaunya.

Lucy sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa mendekat ke Hades karena tebasan pisaunya itu. Jadi ia mengambil benda yang terdekat dengannya, tempat sampah besi. Ia melemparkannya ke Hades dan mengenainya di kepala. Namun Hades tak jatuh, tapi lemparan di kepala itu membuat Hades menjatuhkan pisaunya, jadi Natsu menyerangnya. Diantara pukulan dan tendangan yang Natsu berikan, ia berkata ke Lucy yang tampaknya akan segera menyerang Azuma.

"Apa kau suka nonton film? Ayo kita nonton, film seperti apa yang kau suka?"

Lucy yang sudah mulai serangannya ke Azuma menjawab Natsu, "Aku suka Action" Sambil memberikan pukulan kearah wajah Azuma, yang sudah pasti akan meninggalkan lebam dimatanya,

"Kau seorang polisi, seharusnya sudah mendapat banyak Action. Romance saja." Dari suara Natsu yang sudah tidak terengah-engah, nampaknya ia sudah selesai.

"Baik senpai. Rumahmu jam 7 malam."

Hanya tersisa Azuma yang sekarang berdiri tersudut, di wajahnya ada beberapa lebam yang sudah mulai terlihat dan membengkak, "B-baik, aku mohon, lepaskan aku, kalian akan kubayar, berapa yang kalian minta? Sebutkan saja pasti akan kuberikan."

Natsu dan Lucy menatap satu sama lain kemudian bersama-sama menendang Azuma, alhasil pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu keduanya memastikan bahwa Azuma, Hades dan anak buahnya sudah diborgol dan diikat, keduanya keluar dari rumah tersebut dan menelepon Erza Kaichou untuk memberi laporan dan untuk meminta mobil angkutan polisi.

* * *

"Kalian berdua benar menangkap semua penjahat ini?" Gray yang melihat Natsu dan Lucy masuk dengan para penjahat langsung menyambar mereka. Natsu melihat ekspresi Gray langsung memasang wajah smug.

"Hmmph, tentu saja Ice Princess. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan aku!"

"Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti berbohong Flame Brain, pasti Lucy yang mengalahkan para penjahat ini."

"Apa katamu?! Kesini kau dasa-" Kalimat Natsu terpotong oleh seseorang yang menarik lengan jaketnya.

"Natsu senpai, jangan lupa, ada sesuatu yang harus kita lanjutkan malam ini. Gray-senpai,bilang pada Kapten aku pulang, aku tidak merasa sehat." Kata Lucy sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Namun sebelum Lucy keluar ia menoleh ke arah Natsu,

"Natsu-senpai jangan lupa buat laporan ke Kapten Erza, dan ingat jam 7 malam" Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata dan berjalan keluar.

Semua orang dalam radius 10m yang mendengar perkataan Lucy membelalak dan melotot kearah Natsu, penasaran sekaligus iri dengan Natsu yang berhasil menaklukan Lucy. Natsu yang tampaknya tidak sadar dengan glare yang ditujukan kepadanya, memberikan grin-nya kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya membuat laporan seolah tidak perduli bahwa _Lucy_ baru saja mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Sebaliknya, mereka yang menyaksikan respon Natsu bereaksi dengan beragam. Ada yang menggeleng sambil menghela nafas aku-tahu-ini-akan-terjadi sampai ada yang berlutut dan membuat gerakan tangan seperti ingin mencekik Natsu.

Namun setelah mereka berbalik arah, kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing, sebuah smirk mengembang di wajah Natsu, ia membasahi bibirnya sambil berpikir,

'can't wait'

*FIN*

* * *

First story! wdyt? Please R&R. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diterima :)


End file.
